masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RonStuart/me3 cheats
Bunch of Commands: Exit - Exits the game at entrymenu - loads Main Menu ("press any key to continue" screen) restartlevel - restarts mission SaveGame DEBUGNAME - makes new save (in current career) with your description(DEBUGNAME) (CASE SENSITIVE!). LoadGame DebugName - loads saves which was made by console command in current carrier. QuickSave - Make quicksave QuickLoad - Do quickload God - Toggle on/Off god mode ENABLEPOWERCOOLDOWN 0 - Instant cooldown for all powers ENABLEPOWERCOOLDOWN 1 - Cancels intant cooldown ENABLEDAMAGE 0 - Disables AI and player damage ENABLEDAMAGE 1 - Enables AI and player damage Damage TargetName xxx - deals xxx amount of standart damage to target damage self 100 - damages self/target/liara (player/targeted creature/squadmate) by 100 points KillTarget - kills current target (u r pointing at, or is marked by orange frame) KillEnemies - kills all enemies which are spawned (are on battlefield) KillParty - kills squadmates KillPawns - removes squadmates and kills nearby enemies KillSelf / Suicide - kills player(yourself) revive - revives player (yourself) (only in multiplayer or testingmaps) ce hench_picksquad - select available henchmen where you are standing (in the middle of mission). ce hench_pickany - select any henchmen from full list where you are standing. ce hench_empty - Play solo (removes squad).Don't use this where your squadmate is leading the way. ce Hench_SetupSquad_NoFade - teleports henchmen at shepard's location setspeed 70.501 - acceleration speed of shepards movement. Default= 1. Bigger no=slower acceleration UseAbility 0 - use power assigned to first hotkey (1) UseAbility 7 - use power assigned to last hotkey (8) GrantAllCodex - shows all codex entries GiveResource xxx - adds xxx amount of resource specified by code. Negative value removes xxx amount. Eg: giveresource 1 99 - adds 99 medigel InitResource xxx - sets initial xxx amount of resource (sets current value) initresource 4 3500 - sets Eezo to 3500 Init xxx - behaviour1: sets initial xxx amount of that item. behaviour2: on some items it works like add/remove (like "giveresource") InitCredits 40 - sets credits to 40 initBehaviour | OtherComments ------------------------------------------------- Credits 0 b1 | When used with "Giveresource" command, works in MP, but not in SP. Medigel 1 b1 | Can be negative value.Cannot exceed medigel capacity. Salvage 2 | I havent found what for salvage is used Grenades 3 b2 | Can be negative value. Cannot exceed grenades capacity Eezo 4 b1 | Doesnt affect war assets on PC SP, so i cant find reason for them to exist. Iridium 5 b1 | Doesnt affect war assets on PC SP, so i cant find reason for them to exist. Palladium 6 b1 | Doesnt affect war assets on PC SP, so i cant find reason for them to exist. Platinum 7 b1 | Doesnt affect war assets on PC SP, so i cant find reason for them to exist. Probes 8 | since they appear to be infinite, i dont know how to test them Ammo b2 | Cannot be negative value.Cannot exceed ammo capacity. Fuel b2 | Ship's fuel during galaxy travel. Cannot exceed MaxFuel. MaxFuel b1 | Fuel capacity. Value below 0 blocks ship from travelling outside relay's system. FuelEfficiency float point| Fuel consumption rate.1=default 0.5=half 0=uses no fuel. AdjustCredits xxx - adds xxx amount of money AdjustCredits -xxx - removes xxx amount of money AdjustMediGel xxx - adds medigel GiveXP xxxxxxxxx - adds xxx amount of exp Givetalentpoints xxxxx - adds xxx amount of talent points. Givetalentpoints -xxxxx - removes xxx amount of talent points. SetRenegade xxxx - sets renegade level SetParagon xxxx - sets paragon level GiveSuperGun - 9999 ammo & super damage for equipped weapon Category:Blog posts